Petting Zoo
by hanjuuluver
Summary: Roy takes Ed on a date to the petting zoo. yoai. clearly RoyEd. edited version.


I'm taking advantage of this short break from school and trying to write out as many of those damn plot bunnies as I can before I'm so overloaded with homework all I can do is sit there and stare at all my work and go "shit." Hence, here is my latest fic. It is yaoi! Yay yaoi! This idea was formed when all my friends and me were sitting around petting each other and I called it a petting zoo. So here you have it! My first true attempt at yaoi! I hope that it doesn't suck too much. Long live Ed/Roy.

Petting Zoo:

Ed turned his head towards the man whose bright idea this date was.

"So, why are we here again? And if you tell me it's to see the pigmy pigs I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Would that be a punishment?" Roy asked as he gave Ed a playful smile.

"Pervert." Roy smiled, gave the pouting blond a chaste kiss on the lips and took his hand.

"Come on. I think you'll like it more than you think. We can even pick up a cat for Al before we leave."

"We're leaving him alone for three hours. I have a feeling he'll do that for himself," Ed commented, but walked into the Zoo with Roy.

As soon as the two made their way through the cheaply constructed cardboard doors that marked the entrance to the Petting Zoo, they were greeted by the sight of about fifty small children dashing around each of the stations, while their parents sat at tables stationed strategically next to the coffee booth. Ed turned to look at the man he had grown to know better than anyone else.

"Go on. We both know you can't say no to coffee."

"I can. I just choose not to," Roy said, in utter denial.

"Whatever. Just get me some too."

"And you say I have coffee problems?"

"And when did I say your obsession is a problem?" Roy didn't know how to answer this, so he opted for the next best thing. Coffee.

-------

Once both Roy and Ed had gotten their coffee and paid the vendor, Ed decided to visit the duck pen. Roy noted the man selling breadcrumbs nearby and purchased a bag for himself and Ed.

"They're just so young. Some of them can hardly even walk yet," Ed said as he knelt down on one knee to observe the fluffy ducklings. Roy knelt down next to him, draped one arm over the blonde's shoulder and handed the bag of crumbs to him with his other hand.

"Here, take these," Roy said.

"Sorry, taisa, but I already had breakfast."

"I know. I made it for you," Roy said, rolling his eyes.

"No, you burnt it for me and set off all the fire alarms. I went to the bakery and picked up bagels and cream cheese."

"It's the thought that counts. Besides, the bread is for the ducks, not you."

"I see," said Ed in a tone that clearly expressed that he had known the whole time.

"See that duck over there? The one who's bigger than all the others? It reminds me of Armstrong for some reason," Ed said, gesturing with his free hand to a duck striding around the pen.

"Armstrong as a duckling. Now that's a strange thought," Roy mused, "but you're right. It does look like him. Come to think of it, that one over there reminds me of Fuery. Shy and small. You almost overlook him."

"You are _so_ lucky you didn't compare it to me," Ed said threateningly.

"No, it doesn't look anything like you. For one thing, you're _far_ from shy and timid. Not to mention you're much better looking," Roy said flirtatiously.

"I appreciate the sentiment. Careful, that duck that looks like Riza is about to bite you."

"That's one thing they both have in common, then," Roy said, offering a peace offering of breadcrumbs to the aforementioned duck. The two of them then proceeded in naming as many of the ducks as possible. By the time they were through, there were ducks for all of Roy's unit, the most prominent of which included Ed, Roy, Hughes, Havoc, Alphonse, and Falman. In addition to these, they had dubbed the remaining ducks Kate, Maude, Flossy, Natalishious, Stephanie, Bob Faxon, and Emily.

After this, they went to the dog section and purchased a puppy for Roy, which they named Hikari, and then spent an hour plotting how to prank their canine-phobic friend, Lt. Breda. Next, they stopped by the kitten coral. Ed caved and bought a small kitten, but made Roy promise to take care of it while he and his brother were away on their various missions. Roy agreed to watch Tsubasa (which Ed had designated the cat) on the condition that Ed tried making breakfast in the morning. Ed stuck out his tongue, but accepted Roy's terms.

"Come on, Ed. We're running late by two hours. Your brother will probably be getting worried," Roy said, half hoping Ed would shrug his shoulders in that nonchalant fashion that was so much a part of him and say Al would wait, but knowing Ed better than that.

"True. Come on. Al'll have dinner ready. You might as well come; he always makes too much food anyway. Al won't mind as long as you don't do or say anything perverted."

"Now would I ever do anything like that?" Roy asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"Yes," Ed said flatly, not falling for the act.

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said yesterday," Ed said with a smirk.

"Touché," Roy said as he wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on, Colonel Bastard, Al's waiting," Ed said as he picked up Tsubasa's pet carrier. Roy placed one arm around Ed's waist as he continued to hold on to Hikari's leash. Together the two of them walked out to the car and Roy drove away from the Petting Zoo, knowing he would remember every minute of it. Just as he cherished every other moment he had with his small, blond love of his life.

A/N: Ok, so it wasn't as great as I had hoped. But at least I got to turn my muse into a duck!

Kate: You know that that little act of yours is going to cost you your life, right?

Me: Yup. But I'm immortal, so ha!

Kate: Just you wait…

Me: And for anyone who was wondering why a named the other ducks what I did, I named the first four after my muse and my friends' muses. I named the last few after friends of mine that have either passed away or who are very sick.

Kate: Way to make everyone depressed. Well, while hanjuuluver is in her emo corner, please leave reviews!


End file.
